


how much i love you

by ScottieIsImpatient



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, smutty-ish i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottieIsImpatient/pseuds/ScottieIsImpatient
Summary: Jack, Watts, and a pleasurable moment.
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	how much i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Why, hello there.
> 
> If there's one good thing to come out of the finale, it's the few seconds of fluffy half-naked JackWatts we got. Inspiration hit me, and I decided to do a short lil fic that happens before Jack's fiancee rudely barges in. 
> 
> Fluff and smut stuff is new to me, I'm more for angst lol. I hope I did fine anyway.

As the heat within him slowly fades to a more manageable level, Llewellyn summons what little strength he has left to his limbs and flops awkwardly off his lover and onto his side. For a long minute – or perhaps it is an hour, time has lost all meaning – he is content just to lie there and let the world piece itself back together around him. His eyes slide shut on their own.

Suddenly there is a hand against his cheek and lips are pressed to his and a soft, chaste kiss. Llewellyn’s eyes flutter open once more.

Jack gives him a dopey smile; one he can’t help but mirror. “Hey, there.”

“Mm,” Llewellyn mumbles in response. The mere sight of his lover looking so relaxed and peaceful, after many a time seeing him in distress, is enough to rejuvenate some of his strength. He shuffles in closer and nuzzles into Jack’s neck, reveling in the breathy chuckles which escape the other man’s throat. “We should, uh…” His fuzzy, post-pleasure brain struggles to find words. “We should get dressed.”

“And why are you in such a hurry?” The bed shifts beneath them as Jack rolls onto his side, and now they are facing each other, noses millimetres from touching.

Llewellyn’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “Your fiancée.”

“Llewellyn, I’d rather not talk-”

“What would she think, if she walked in and saw us like this?”

He watches Jack open his mouth, falter at the words he was going to say, then shake his head. “She isn’t going to be back for another hour, Llewellyn. We have time. Besides-” Jack extends a hand to brush a lock of dark hair from Llewellyn’s face. “I’ve… missed you.”

Llewellyn’s grin broadens, and he feels an overwhelming amount of love stir in his chest. “I’ve missed you too, Jack. Okay, you’ve convinced me. I shall stay for another fifteen minutes, but I would think we should try to avoid any scandal.”

“Fifteen minutes is all I need,” Jack whispers, leaning closer, “to prove how much I love you.”

Their lips lock; hands wander to touch, to explore heated skin, and the rest of the world falls away.


End file.
